bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is White Bomberman's ally and a recurring character of the Bomberman series. Max is somewhat competitive who could be related to a royal family of some sort. Coming from planet Phantarion, Max has a strong sense of justice, but likes to do things is own way. He wears a black suit/droid-like armor with a helmet that completely hides his face. He is a good rival and friend of White Bomber. Biography Some time before his first appearance, Brain Bomber led a attack on Planet Phantarion, but he and the rest of the Fiendish Bombers were driven away by the army of the planet and Max, a special soldier that became known as “the legendary hero” after the battle. Max and Brain Bomber battled, but Max was badly wounded to the point of cybernetic repair, being transformed into a Bomberman cyborg with many hidden and modified habilities. Max entered an intergalactic police force at Bomber Base (the same that White Bomber is part) and then first appeared in the games Bomberman Max: Blue Champion and Bomberman Max: Red Challenge, being the playable character in the Red version. The story in both versions of the game is the same, were an artificial intelligence named Brain, a supercomputer that controlled all the defenses of 5 stars, was infected with a virus. The computer went nuts and transformed five peaceful, happy planets into cold, dark, mechanical worlds. Dr. Ein tracked the computer’s malfunction, and sent Bomberman and Max to shutdown the evil computers to save the unique charabom's living on the planets. Despite the urgency of the mission, Max challenged White Bomberman to a race to see who can save the Charaboms and defeat Brain first. After both defeated Brain, Max reappeared in Bomberman Tournament. The Fiendish Bombers returned to Phantarion and played their plan out as they had the first time, only that this time the Fiendish Bombers were prepared and sealed away the Phantarion army. The people of Phantarion sent out a distress call, and Professor Ein sent Max to investigate. Upon arriving on the planet, Max made his way, but was rendered unconscious by Plasma Bomber and brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding, taking over the planet and making Max work on a massive mecha known only as the Ultimate Weapon. A week later since their last contact with Max, Doctor Ein sent Bomberman to save Phantarion and find Max. Each time Bomberman defeated one of the Fiendish Bombers, an hologram of Max shows up and gives a medal and a heart to Bomberman, as well as some information. In the end, White Bomberman showed up at a warped and corrupted version of Fantasy and fought Max, helping him recover from his puppet state. Together, Max and White defeated a powered-up Brain Bomber and destroyed the Ultimate Weapon. Brain Bomber and the rest of the team retreated. Since them, Max has become a recurring character and is often send with White Bomber to missions to help restore peace in the galaxy, although sometimes he prefers to work alone, because he likes to deal with the antagonists his own way. Personality Max is a somewhat competitive and arrongant Bomberman(or possibly of the human-like people found on planet Phantarion) with a strong sense of justice, liking to do things is own way. Powers *Max uses his own set of electrically-charged bombs (which are no different from Bomberman's) *He is a immume to poison and can see wich soft blocks contain items. *The fact that he uses no PP at all can result in very unfair multiplayer battle. Anime In the jetters anime, he is a purely android villain (rather than a hero) and a member of the hige bandits. At first solely referred to as the infamous "Space Bounty Hunter," it is later discovered that he is a creation of Mechadoc. He has no feelings or compassion, and will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He uses the lightning bomb and balloon bomb similar to the missing Mighty. Max's body was destroyed in episode 51, but manages to write his data into Zero before Zero begins the lethal hit, in the same episode hence taking control of his body. However, Max's spirit was destroyed by Shirobon's ruse bomb, saving the fatally wounded Zero. Trivia *Initially, in "versus" games, Black was just a measure of making the players different. Red and Green Bombers were established in 4-player Mega Bomberman. It is also the Mega Bomberman game where Max (although unnamed) appears as a result of one of the "skins" applied to "black" player. *He is a hero, but is portrayed as a villain in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer